kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection
Title: *'Year:' 2018 *'Champion:' Kevin Mask *'Runner-Up:' Mantaro Kinniku *'Tournament Chairman:' Ikemen Muscle 'Preliminary Rounds' Round 1: Look Over There *Two Chojins will pair up and play rock, paper, scissors. The first to make their opponent look the other way will advance to the next round. (520 competitors) Round 2: Daruma Dolls *A Chojin will try to knock off all the pieces of a giant Daruma Doll. The head weighs 1000 lbs. and the other four pieces weigh 900 lbs. The Chojins that knock out all the pieces from under the head will advance to the next round. (260 competitors) Round 3: Beach Flags Yeah *At the start of a signal a giant mask will drop a woman on the beach and three Chojins will race to catch her first. The one who succeeds will advance to the next round. (150 competitors) Round 4: Wheezy Wheezy Three-Legged Race *The Chojin get to pick a partner from the crowd and get tied to them for a three-legged race from umi-Hotaru to Kawasaki on the Bayshore route. The obstacles include a giant wall, and a spinning log over a gap in the road. The first 12 to complete the course pass qualify for the finals. (50 competitors) Tournament Tree Ilioukhine |10='Kevin Mask' |11= Legox |12= Jade |13='Ricardo' |14= Barrierfreeman |15='Mantaro Kinniku' |16= Pri-Clun |17= Destruction |20= Jijimman |21= Kevin Mask |26= Ricardo |27= The Skyscraper |30= Mantaro Kinniku |31= Wash Ass }} 'Matches' 'First Round' ;Ricardo vs. The Skyscraper ;Kinniku Mantaro vs. Wash Ass ;Destruction vs. Pri-Clun ;Kevin Mask vs. Jijimman 'Quarter-Finals' ;Kinniku Mantaro vs. Barrierfreeman ;Ilioukhine vs. Destruction ;Kevin Mask vs. Legox ;Ricardo vs. Jade 'Semi-Finals' ;Kinniku Mantaro vs. Ricardo ;Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine 'Finals' ;Kinniku Mantaro vs. Kevin Mask 'Competitors' A''' * Aluohan (China) * Armageddon '''B * Bananaman (Taiwan) * Baaranos (Greece) * Barrierfreeman (Sweden) * Bingoman (Mexico) * Bossam (S. Korea) C''' * Captain Star (USA) * Check Mate (Monaco) * The Coasterman (Mexico) * Conchiglie (Italy) * The Cutter Devil (Libya) '''D * Dark Angel (Greece) * Dark Knight (Russia) * Denimman * Destruction (Iraq) * The Die-Oxin (Russia) E''' * Ezoman (Japan) '''F * Fond de Veau (France) G''' * Gazelleman (Tanzania) * Geminiman (Great Britain) * Genocide (Iraq) * Ghost Viking (Norway) * The Gunkan Maki (Canada) '''H * Horusman (Egypt) I''' * Ifritman (Russia) * Ilioukhine (Russia) * Iron Mask (Iraq) '''J * Jade (Germany) * Jijimman (South Korea) K''' * The Kaikaiman (Italy) * Kaiser Moon (Malaysia) * Kani Base (Italy) * Kevin Mask (Great Britain) * Killer Mark II * King Castle (Germany) * King the Burger (USA) * Kinniku, Mantaro (Japan) * Knitman (Zimbabwe) '''L * Legox (Netherlands) * Lion King (Great Britain) M''' * Mad Penguin (Algeria) * Mad Skeleton (Germany) * Maryu (Malaysia) * Maxim (France) * Mister Ship (Ireland) * Mr. Gacha (Belgium) '''N * Nazcaman (Peru) * The Noodleman (Taiwan) O''' * Osman (Turkey) '''P * Pachinker Z (Zambia) * Power Commando Joe (Libya) * Powerman (Saudia Arabia) * Pri-Clun (Croatia) R''' * Ricardo (Brazil) * Ringman(Albania) '''S * Seiuchin (Ireland) * The Sensation * The Skyscraper (USA) * The Snake Eye (Zambia) * Spoonman (China) * Duke Stamp (Monaco) T''' * Terry the Kid (USA) * Thunder Storm (Egypt) * Tigur (India) * Tornado Fan (Netherlands) * Tsuriganeman (Japan) '''V * Vectorman (Great Britain) W''' * Wash Ass (Inca Empire) '''Z * Zicoman (Brazil) Regional Competitors These were eliminated at their regional level: * The Assassin (Great Britain) * Awesomeman (Monaco) * Big Horn (Great Britain) * Bo Thunder (Japan) * The Crabman (Russia) * Drag Slave (Brazil) * The Eagle (Russia) * Gantetsu (Japan) * Hoffman (Germany) * Hydeman (USA) * The Nosonman (Japan) * Sea Devil (Ireland) * Sharkman (Ireland) * Sky Claw (Tanzania) * Spikeman (USA) 'Trivia' * In the anime version, the tournament is instead called the and Mantaro Kinniku is declared Champion instead of Kevin Mask References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei Story Arcs Category:Choujin Olympics Category:Tournaments